


艾克索先生和伊兹先生的爱情故事

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 妹有什么情节的垃圾车，不过我可爱的蒜蒜说这是辆碰碰车，总之是我第一次写车一切以好玩和好玩为目的。可能算是IA的祚艾日记吧。





	艾克索先生和伊兹先生的爱情故事

他们在争吵之后会做爱。  
打架？打架没什么乐趣，况且他们不想也没有必要在对方的身体上留下伤疤什么的，那是毛头小子们干的事。解决成年雄性过剩精力的最好方式就是做爱，从生物学角度来说做爱消耗大量能量，把怒火转化为爱情的掌声，完事了还能送你一夜安稳，反正结局是甜蜜啊甜蜜。  
通常在爱情战争中Izzy是主导的一方，总是他先宣布战争开始，并且总能把Axl操到流泪。他是令女人神魂颠倒的性爱大师， 毒品未曾减少他性功能的一星半点，反而使他在幻雾中更加狂野放肆，那些词不达意的侮辱，还有骑在Axl身上拍拍他的屁股让他爬，半入不入地要求Axl给他做牛做马才肯进去的肮脏绝活，都是毒劲儿消散之后的Izzy自己看起来都陌生的行径。  
Axl爽是爽了，但心中一直按捺着不满，他何尝不想翻身把歌唱。但他觉得这会很奇怪，他不会自己打开开关所以才是必须Izzy先动手。而Izzy的开关是由毒品和戾气打开的。  
他还能清楚地记得他们的第一次，typical巡演争吵，然后深陷海洛因泥沼的Izzy干了一瓶杰克丹尼斯说看来他妈的我们讲不清楚了，你他妈过来我好好地来解决你的问题Axl。他给Axl下了春药迷糊间Axl的屁眼里就进了东西，跑不掉了，晚了，但意识半清醒的Axl还能听到断断续续的“我能把les弄上床也能把你弄上床” “我让你见识见识我在gay吧学的技巧” “你的屁眼也不干净我进去不犯罪” “我让你跟我吵，吵吵什么呢...我他妈是世界上最了解你的人，我现在连你的屁眼和老二都了解的一清二楚，相比之下那些小姑娘懂个屁”虽然不愿意承认但是多巴胺确实有冲上Axl的大脑弹奏乐曲，要不是春药的催眠作用Axl觉得自己甚至能爽上天，尽管这夹杂着屈辱，痛苦，和刚刚觉醒的爱。  
第二天醒来Izzy的手还放在Axl的老二上，他立马知道自己干了什么，把Axl摇醒之后清了清嗓子简简单单说了句“对不起”。Izzy很少说这三个字，如果他说了一定只会是无比愧疚或者无比恐惧。“对不起”是没有必要的注脚，是你无法解决错误的逃避。但Ax什么也没说也没有发怒甚至没有躲着Izzy，还是在排练室里搂着Izzy唾沫飞溅地共享麦克风，反倒是Izzy觉得碰一下Axl就很惶恐。这是Axl式的逃避，他实在是没想清楚那晚是怎么一回事，但经过那晚他几乎是由脊髓的条件反射地想靠近Izzy的身体，想通过一切方式宣布Izzy终于是我的了，他搂着Izzy而后者连连倒退，他就用手死死扣住Izzy的肩膀——啊你不能逃跑——我是掌握舞台的frontman，在舞台上Axl拥有支配一切的权力。  
因为一些众所周知的原因做爱只能有一次或无数次，又在中间的某一次他们彼此终于对Axl的顺从心照不宣，又在中间的某一次Axl决定拥有尊严，他想一定还没有人插过Izzy的屁眼吧。总有人觊觎他Axl的腚子，但又有多少人看过Izzy这在黑夜里光滑得发亮的腚子，你看这屁股它又大又圆，打开了妙妙开关的Axl有着躁得不行的欲望，他眼看着自己快要射的老二上又缠上了Izzy的手而他还在幻想着那对屁股瓣儿，他真诚地希望自己有一天也能真实地操进Izzy臭烘烘的屁股。  
Axl的第一次尝试。失败。他扒着Izzy的背试图爬到Izzy的身上，老奸巨猾的Izzy当然不会让这发生。他抓住了那双不安的手，让Axl自己打了一下他自己的屁股，好痛好屈辱哦。  
但是那个屁股在Axl的脑海中千旋百转，Axl不想承认即使是gig上看一眼Izzy包在皮裤里紧致翘臀都会硬，不行，保持恐同人设，不能这个时候去摸队友的屁股，他只能拖着话筒扭动，转圈，跑步，跺脚，总之找点事做不能冲上去搞Izzy。等到晚上——晚上才有机会。  
Axl的又一次尝试。他获得了更严重的惩罚——Izzy把他的老二塞进了Axl的嘴巴。“你不是喜欢oral sex吗！害，我差点忘了”Izzy的老二让Axl喘不过气，他可以感觉到那玩意儿硬邦邦地杵在他的嘴里，并且随时可能喷射一些液体——“你Axl不是喜欢屎尿屁吗！要不要我在你嘴里弄一点”。吉他手开始对主唱提一些过分的要求比如咽下去，让他的老二探秘一下那把不得了的好嗓子。但Axl没有反击的机会吗，有的，他的嘴不是完全动不了，他对着Izzy的老二狠狠地咬了下去，Izzy大呼卧槽但丝毫没有拔出来的意思，于是Axl继续咬，尖利的牙齿让一向对这个世界似乎失去感觉的酷Izzy痛地从Axl身上拔开说“我不搞了你把我的老二都搞得不行了，你真狠啊。万一出什么问题你得负责。今晚结束。”一向出于博弈劣势的Axl顿时觉得机会难得，“今晚还没玩够！” “你他妈还没玩够呢，我来不了了。” “你理解错了！”Axl神秘兮兮地凑近了Izzy说，“你不会忘了我也有一根老二吧，或许...” “屁！我走了。”Izzy怎么会向Axl屈服，但Izzy没想到的是Axl还有一手——他偷来了Slash的绳索，迅速地把还没来得及起来的Izzy，还在为刺痛的老二苦恼的Izzy锁在了床上。如此麻利而迅速甚至迷惑了黑帮老大Izzy的动作是Axl在多日的饥渴中训练而成的。  
太好了！无论是Izzy尝试挣脱的样子还是即将到手的腚子都看上去美妙可口。“我他妈的是个直男你休想操我” “你操我屁股的时候怎么没说这个” “你就一姑娘，我不介意把老二伸进任何姑娘的任何通道。你妈的这绳子是不是Slash的，” “是” “...Slash对自己狠，太狠了，我他妈走不了了，操！Axl你去柜子里拿春药赶紧把我灌傻然后速战速决，你妈的今晚什么也没发生。”然而Axl可不这么想，春药不就把人变死了吗，“我不，我才不要操死了的屁眼”然后高傲地趴在Izzy身上用手抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，瘦弱的吉他手，海洛因的气息，咸湿的汗水，想把占有做到极致的Axl贪婪地吞噬着甚至Izzy周围的空气，臭，好臭，多少天没洗澡，但怎么就这么让人想要亲近呢。与此同时Izzy开始装死。倒不是不开心，他挺喜欢Axl这么喜欢他的，但他哪愿意让Axl骑在他头上，no way，他才不要他的芭比娃娃打扮他。但眼下实在没逃走的办法，在想好下一步之前Izzy决定先死一会儿。  
而Axl这边开始怯怯地亲吻，从背到大腿，哦，乖巧的，美味的(臭的要死爱的要死的)Izzy Stradlin！而最最美味的要留到最后——香香腚子！但面对这个翘在自己面前Axl突然不知道该怎么做，妈的准备了那么久如何制服Izzy居然没想着去学一下怎么操男孩子啊……学着别人的样子先拍一下吗？然后他才发现Izzy早就停止了挣扎一直没有动，他不明白Izzy怎么了，他看着自己脑海中百旋千回的漂亮屁股不知何去何从，他怕Izzy生气，但又不想让香香腚子就这么从自己的精密计划中跑掉，于是他选择了一个最傻逼的办法，把热烘烘的脸贴在Izzy冰凉的屁股上，想象着自己已经拥有了这个屁股，他仔细地抱着它，然后他们就这样睡了一宿。  
第二天早晨Izzy醒来踹开了Axl，问他昨晚干了他没有，是不是给他喂了春药因为他睡着了啥也记不得了，Axl心中一惊Izzy居然一点生气的样子都没有……他只是装个死吗……Axl顿时觉得自己傻逼程度爆表，都差点得到了居然，早知道就……不行，不能暴露傻逼，而且这是是他在爱情战争中扳回一盘的机会，于是他撒谎说，“对干了你怎么样，你伊织斯大林也是我的猎物了！”Izzy笑了起来，笑的Axl十分惶恐。那是Izzy自有保全尊严的做法，他像看小毛孩一样地看着Axl说“但你也不敢说出去吧，恐同小男孩”Axl一时语塞，这么说尊严上也没占着便宜想要的腚子也没要到，你妈的。  
但因为一些众所周知的原因如狼似虎的Axl把Izzy捆到床上搞他的屁股的事情也只能有一次或无数次。


End file.
